


Cabin Life

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: The Machine sends Root and Shaw to a cabin in search of a number, but they end up enjoying a week-long vacation. That is, until the number finally shows up.
Relationships: Root/Shaw
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Cabin Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithandbuffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandbuffy/gifts).



Shaw raised her axe above her head, stretching it toward the sky as she pushed onto her toes. With a heavy grunt, she swung it down, splitting her enemy into two halves. They dropped to either side of the log with a satisfying clatter. Grinning, Shaw let go of the axe’s shaft, leaving the blade embedded in the chopping block.

It hadn’t taken her long to get used to chopping wood for a fire, but in the week that she’d been holed up, she’d perfected her technique. Being stuck in a cabin with Root, waiting around for their number to show up, meant that Shaw had to find ways of keeping busy that didn’t involve being naked. Not that they weren’t having sex. They were having a lot, but even they got tired sometimes.

So far over the week, Shaw had learned how to chop wood perfectly every time, grill the perfect steak over a fire in a fireplace, fix a couch broken by vigorous activity, and fall asleep despite bright computer light and loud typing. It hadn’t even been a year since Root had ‘died’ and come back to life, since their ‘war’ with Samaritan had ended, and they’d settled into a ‘normal’ life. They suddenly had teams under them and an organization to run.

Although truthfully, The Machine ran it. Root knew most of the details and Shaw knew most of what she knew, but they were really figureheads. The Machine knew that Shaw wasn’t willing to give up chasing numbers and that Root wasn’t willing to give up spending time with Shaw. So, about once a month, The Machine sent them a number and gave them a break from their big picture work.

That’s why they’d spent the last week in a cabin north of the city. They’d received a number and hit the road, but nothing had happened yet. Root just kept saying that this was where The Machine wanted them to be, but Shaw was starting to think this was just a forced vacation. They had been working really hard lately.

Sighing, Shaw pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face and squatted. She started arranging the logs into a pile that would be easy to pick up. It was a cold November evening, and even though Shaw’s body was warm from cutting wood, she knew they’d be cold later. Gathering the wood in her arms, she stood with a soft groan and walked back into the cabin.

She’d left a brick on the ground to hold the door open and nudged it aside now, using her shoulder to push the door open. Slipping inside quickly, she let the door close with a loud click and started across the kitchen. The cabin was large with a spacious kitchen, a large living room with a fireplace, a tv, a dining table, and a very large (very fragile) couch. 

Crossing the kitchen, she kicked the door to the living room open and went straight to the dying fire. Root was at the dining table exactly where Shaw had left her, working on some project. She laughed quietly to herself and murmured an answer to The Machine. Shaw was glad that she was still distracted and hurried to the fireplace.

She dropped the pile of wood into the empty firewood box. They’d been burning a lot of wood, choosing to keep the cabin colder in favor of the fire. Shaw put two logs onto the fire and picked up a sharp, iron poker. She stoked the fire until it started nipping at the new wood and then put the poker back.

“You sure know how to light my fire,” Root said from behind her.

Shaw looked over her shoulder, still kneeling in front of the fire, and saw that Root had sprawled out on the couch. She was barely wearing anything, choosing to stay in her sleepwear all day. Her shoulders were bare under a thin-strapped tanktop that was too short for her long torso. Beneath that, black lace underwear kept her modest. Shaw squinted when she saw something sparkling beside Root’s right eye.

“What is that?” she asked, walking on her knees across the rug that stretched across the wooden floor. “You have something on your face.”

“Oh, this?” Root replied, sounding deliberately casual. She fluttered her eyelashes, smiling coyly. “Do you like it?”

Getting closer, Shaw could see that it was jewelry. A shiny diamond was set about an inch from the corner of Root’s eye, shimmering in the fire light. She’d put on make-up at some point and her thick, black eyeliner and dark, red lipstick complimented the diamond. She looked hot.

“Won’t a dermal compromise your ability to disguise yourself?” Shaw asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not exactly subtle.”

“But do you like it?” Root asked again, sliding off the couch onto the carpet in front of Shaw. She offered a sultry smile. “Do I look good?”

Shaw shrugged apathetically. “It’s fine.” She waited until Root’s smile fell into a pout before grinning. “You look hot, Root. Don’t worry.”

Pouncing forward, Root pushed Shaw backward, shoving her onto the carpet. Shaw’s breath caught in her throat as Root’s body pressed down onto hers, their thighs slotting together easily. Shaw was barely wearing anything either, just exercise shorts and a loose t-shirt. Root took the t-shirt off with surprising speed, her mouth finding Shaw’s neck and biting down.

With a groan, Shaw grabbed Root’s hips, tugging her even closer, and arched her back, giving Root more access to the sensitive skin. Her body was still warm from chopping wood and the growing fire she’d just stoked made her start to sweat again. Root happily lapped at her skin.

“You’re so butch,” Root teased, moving downwards to push up Shaw’s sports bra. She nipped at the soft underside of Shaw’s breast. “My own personal lumberjack.”

Shaw snorted, yanking her bra over her head as Root took a nipple into her mouth. “Shut up, nerd. You should help me sometime.”

Root hummed as she cupped Shaw’s other breast with a soft hand. “Sure. I’d love to watch you work.”

Rolling them over, Shaw flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and looked down, taking Root in. Her hair, longer than usual, was spread out around her, dark against the pale red carpet. Her skin glowed in the orange fire light making her look effervescent and ethereal. Shaw carefully lifted her shirt up, running her hands over the soft, trembling skin of Root’s stomach.

Root took a deep breath and Shaw’s hands moved to her breasts, brushing her fingertips over tight, pink nipples. Shaw loved the way Root’s body responded to her. It grew warm beneath her, shivering and gasping. It made Shaw feel powerful.

“As much as I like it slow,” Root started, pressing her thigh up between Shaw’s legs, “let’s get this show on the road.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, but she leaned down and kissed Root’s jaw, nipping at her neck and sliding her lips down to her pulse point. “I don’t think I like this ‘show’ metaphor.”

Root laughed as her arms wrapped around Shaw. “You’re the greatest show on Earth. She thinks so, too.”

That made Shaw stiffen and she pushed herself up. The diamond beside Root’s eyes sparkled dangerously and Shaw’s eyes narrowed. “Root… What is that really?”

“She wanted a better view,” Root answered, smirking. She raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

Shaw wanted to say yes, but at this point, after so long with Root and The Machine, Shaw was kind of used to it. She just shrugged and scooted down Root’s body, not bothering to answer. If The Machine wanted to watch her, then… Well, wasn’t she always doing that anyway? Shaw decided to focus on the sex and just ignore the extra eye.

She took Root’s nipple into her mouth, swiping her tongue over it and drinking in the gasp above her. Despite Root’s comment, Shaw took her time, lavishing attention onto Root’s small breasts. Root gasped and moaned at Shaw’s touch. Her hips pushed up against Shaw’s thigh, trying to get some friction.

Shaw pulled her thigh back out of Root’s reach, smiling against her skin. “Greedy,” she murmured. She bit the sensitive underside of Root’s breast until she was rewarded with a pained groan. “Patience.”

Root whined and tangled her hands in Shaw’s hair. “Sameen,” she sighed, “don’t be rude. Touch me.”

Giving in, but only because she wanted to taste Root, Shaw moved down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses. She hooked her fingers into Root’s lacy underwear and tugged them down her long, long legs. The firelight flickered over Root’s skin, making it glow.

The smooth, perfect skin distracted Shaw from her task. She sat back on her heels and took one of Root’s legs in her hands. Kissing along her calf, she watched Root, meeting dark, wide eyes. Root was looking back at her, lips parted. Her chest rose and fell with unsteady breaths. 

Shaw knew that she wasn’t going to wait much longer for Shaw to touch her where she wanted it. Still, Shaw continued her slow journey up Root’s leg, kissing and nipping at her inner thigh. Finally, she lay on her stomach, the carpet pressing into her bare, warm skin.

She took Root’s clit in her mouth, sucking and licking until Root’s hands flew down to hold her ponytail. Shaw could spend hours just tasting Root, bringing her to the edge and making her wait. She’d done it before and it always ended up with Root hoarse, tears streaming down her faces as she shook and jerked and quivered. Tonight, however, Shaw wasn’t interested in making Root wait. 

She pushed three fingers inside of her, curling them as Root’s hips bucked and she had to move her head to keep her tongue in place. Shaw thrust her fingers quickly, burying them to the knuckles each time. Above her, Root whimpered and moaned, riding Shaw’s face and fingers.

It wasn’t long before she came around Shaw’s fingers, hips desperately bucking against Shaw’s tongue. Shaw licked her clean, savoring the taste. She let Root ride out her orgasm on her fingers and, when Root’s body finally started to relax, Shaw pulled her hand away and sat back on her heels.

She met Root’s lidded eyes and licked her fingers clean. Heat grew between her legs and she quickly pulled her fingers from her mouth and unzipped her shorts. As she wiggled out of them, and her underwear, Root sat up, pushing her hair from her face.

“Touch yourself,” Root ordered, her voice husky. “She wants to watch.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, but tasting Root had worked her up and she just wanted to get off. She was practically dripping when she ran her fingers between her legs. Not bothering with anything fancy, Shaw rubbed her clit with her hand. The other clutched her breast, pinching a hard, brown nipple until it hurt.

She clenched her jaw, swallowing a moan. The Machine could watch, but Shaw wasn’t going to put on a show. Root smiled knowingly, shifting onto her knees and crawling forward. 

“Come on, Sam,” Root said encouragingly. “Don’t be a stick in the mud. She’s already seen us having sex before. She’s just a little closer now. Do you want to know what she thinks?”

Shaw bit back another moan, sliding two fingers inside herself. When she thought it was safe, she scoffed. “No thanks.”

Pouting, Root put her hands on Shaw’s hips, still not helping. “She thinks you’re sexy,” Root informs her anyway. “She thinks you’re so sexy.”

Shaw stopped moving her fingers and frowned at Root. “What? I know you’ve taught her a lot, but can computers think humans are sexy?”

Grinning, Root shrugged. “Ok, maybe it’s me that thinks you’re sexy.”

“Gross.” Shaw shoved Root away with her free hand and went back to fucking herself.

Root kissed her, tongue swiping across Shaw’s lower lip. When Shaw opened her mouth, Root’s tongue moved against her own. A hand moved between Shaw’s legs and rubbed her clit as Shaw’s fingers curled inside her. 

Shaw moaned into Root’s mouth, cupping Root’s neck with her free hand and holding her in place. Her kisses grew sloppier as her orgasm grew closer. She added a third finger inside herself and moaned again, gasping Root’s name.

Heat swept through her body, making her shiver. Root pulled her mouth back just enough to say Shaw’s name and then Shaw’s orgasm hit her. She grunted, hips jerking as Root’s fingers kept moving. After a moment, Shaw pushed Root away, closing her thighs and putting her hands on her knees.

She tossed her head, getting some stray hairs out of her face. “Are you going to wear that thing all the time now?”

Root opened her mouth to answer, but froze. Her head swiveled to look toward the door. A moment later, someone started frantically knocking on the front door. They were yelling for help.

Shaw jumped toward the couch, pulling her handgun out from under a cushion. Climbing to her feet, she gestured back at Root, signalling for her to keep out of view. Walking silently to the door, Shaw lifted herself onto her toes to look through the peephole.

There was a young woman on the other side of the door. She looked like she was in her mid-20s. Shaw took in her blonde hair, tan skin, and bikini and realized that she must have come from one of the large houses on the hills behind the cabin. She was probably the daughter of a millionaire.

Why was she wearing a bikini in the middle of November? Why was she out in the woods on her own? Shaw knew enough about socialites to know they usually wander around alone. She should have friends with her, or at least an entourage.

“Open the door,” Root said, appearing beside Shaw. “She’s our number. Victim.”

Shaw nodded despite her reservations and unlocked the door with one hand, the other still holding her gun. The woman burst through as soon as the door was cracked. It swung open, practically smacking Shaw in the face. She recovered quickly and closed the door, locking it again.

“Oh my god! Thank you!” The woman cried, heading straight for the couch and dropping down onto it. “I thought he was going to shoot me!” She finally looked at Shaw and Root and saw that they were both naked. Blushing, her eyes darted away. “Oh… I’m so sorry.”

Root grinned at her, walking over to her with an easy confidence. “No worries.” She sat beside the woman and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Sex isn’t worth someone dying over.”

“Says you,” Shaw muttered, but she lowered her gun and joined them by the fire. “What’s your name?” she demanded.

“Brittany.” She looked between them. “Is this your cabin? I haven’t seen you around the club.”

Shaw smiled tightly, her suspicions that the girl was a rich socialite confirmed. “We’re vacationing.”

“But we might buy a home up on the hill,” Root added, winking at Shaw. “It’s so pretty out here!”

“It was,” Brittany muttered, shivering dramatically. “There’s some weirdo in the woods. I’ve been getting that weird feeling all winter that someone was watching, but my friends said I was crazy! I got so stressed that I decided to spend tonight alone and relax in the hot tub and then some maniac attacked me!”

The rest of Shaw’s questions were answered and she sighed. “Let me get you a blanket.”

Turning away, she went into the bedroom. Taking a moment to put on a sports bra and a clean pair of boxer briefs, Shaw looked around the room to find a spare blanket. There was a colorful wool blanket folded on a dresser and she grabbed it before leaving the room, her gun still in her other hand.

Brittany was smiling at Root and Shaw frowned. They were sitting a little too close for her liking and she tossed the blanket onto Brittany’s lap, startling her and making Root drop her arm. Root gave her a knowing look before standing and going into the bedroom.

“Wrap yourself in that,” Shaw ordered Brittany. “Tell me more about the person stalking you.”

“Um,” Brittany thought for a moment as she wrapped the blanket around herself, “I think he was tall? He was big. Like, not fat, but like...big.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Great. Very helpful.”

“Be nice, Sameen,” Root said from behind her. She’d found a fluffy, white robe to wrap herself in. “Brittany has had a rough night.”

“I did!” Brittany burst into tears. “Why would that bad man want to hurt me? I didn’t do anything to him!”

Root and Shaw exchanged a glance and then Root’s eyes glazed over. She stilled. A few seconds later, she blinked and returned to her normal self. Sitting beside Brittany, Root gave her a sympathetic look.

“Do you know anything about your father’s business?” Root asked her.

Brittany shook her head. “I don’t know. He works with insurance. Um, I think it’s life insurance? I don’t really understand all that. Do you think someone is angry at my father?”

“Is someone angry at an insurance broker?” Shaw repeated with a snort. “No way.”

“I think they’re after you because of your father,” Root said, ignoring Shaw’s comment. “You can stay here until we take care of this.”

At that, Brittany frowned. “We?” she repeated. “What are you going to do? Not to be rude, but, like, you’re just two lesbians in the woods, right? I mean, that one’s got a handgun, but, if you’re right, this is a trained assassin! What do you know about assassins?”

“I’m not a lesbian,” Shaw answered, raising an eyebrow, “and we know a lot more about assassins than you do.”

“Shaw,” Root said, suddenly sitting up straight. “He’s at the door.”

“What?” Brittany gasped, looking terrified. “He’s here? I’m going to die!”

Shaw rolled her eyes and walked to the door, wrapping both hands around the hilt of her gun and pointing it at the door. She moved slowly, crossing one foot over the other to walk as quietly as possible. When she got to the door, she pressed her shoulder against the wood and lifted herself onto her toes again, peering out the peephole.

It was a large man, probably twice as wide as she was and a foot taller. He wouldn’t be hard to take down. He was wearing a black coat, hands tucked into the pockets, and Shaw could guess he had a gun, if not two. He was looking around with expert eyes.

“What?” Shaw growled through the door.

His face didn’t change as he spoke. He clearly hadn’t noticed the small peephole. “Hello! I’m looking for my daughter. She ran away into these woods and I’m terrified that she’s hurt. Have you seen her?”

Shaw sneered at the response. What a lame excuse. “Nope,” she answered, lifting her gun. “No daughters here.”

“I could have sworn I saw her knocking on this door earlier,” he tried again. “Are you sure she isn’t here?”

Brittany’s crying grew louder and Shaw’s annoyance at the situation grew, too. They hadn’t even gotten to do any surveillance which was Shaw’s favorite part of tracking numbers. Of course, the sex had made up for it, but that had been interuppted. She needed to have a talk with The Machine about mixing work and pleasure.

Deciding to just end this quickly, Shaw unlocked the door, opened it, and shot the assassin in the chest. He dropped like a sack of bricks. She put the gun on the side table by the door and turned back to the group.

“Problem solved.”

Root was giving her a flirty smile, even as she comforted a sobbing Brittany. “Sameen,” she said, pretending to chastise her, “You can’t just shoot people.”

Shaw snorted. “Shut up, loser.”

Brittany sobbed, looking between them. “Who are you people?”

“Concerned Third Party,” Shaw answered. She gestured for Brittany to stand up. “Come on, I’ll drive you home. You can tell your dad what happened.”

“I’ll tell him about the lesbian serial killers living in the woods!” Brittany shot back. “You’ll never get your housing application approved now! He practically owns the club!”

Root’s head tilted to the side and she grinned. “Actually,” she crooned, “we own the club now.”

“And I’m not a lesbian,” Shaw repeated, frowning. “Now get up, so we can get you home and get back to fucking.”

Brittany leapt to her feet and hurried toward the door, like she was thinking about just racing away again. The cold hair hit her and she shivered, wrapping the blanket around herself again. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at Shaw.

“Fine,” she sniffed, “I’ll let you drive me home.”

Shaw put one hand on her hip and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t feel like it anymore. Not if you’re going to be like that.”

Brittany’s eyes narrowed. “Please,” she bit, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “take me home.”

“That’s better.” Shaw looked down at herself, remembering she was almost naked. “Let me put some clothes on first.”

As she passed Root on her way to the bedroom, she felt a hand clasp her wrist. “Keep them off,” Root said quietly. “I’ll warm you up when you get back.”

Shaw gave her a skeptical look, taking in the way her new accessory sparkled in the firelight, but pulled her hand from Root’s grip and turned back toward the front door. “You’d better.”

As she passed Brittany in the doorway and walked outside, she heard the woman follow behind her. Shaw headed toward her car, a big jeep with snow tires and an excellent heating system. They climbed into the car.

When she sat down, Brittany turned toward her and smiled flirtatiously. “You know, I’ve kissed girls before.”

Shaw clicked her seatbelt into place. “Not a chance.”


End file.
